Galaxy's Fire
by HayleeyM
Summary: This story is set in between The Fire Within and Icefire. When Olivia Quake decides to visit her childhood friend, Elizabeth Pennykettle, with her dragon Glaxay (who Liz made), some strange things start to occure. Are Galaxy and Gadzooks brother and sister? How can Olivia see the dragons move? Why Gismo is missing?
1. Chapter 1

**FANFICTION: The Fire Within/The ****Last Dragon Chronicles **

** MY TITLE: Galaxy's Fire**

**Story based between The Fire Within and Icefire**

**CHAPTER 1**

There was a knock at the door of 42 Wayward Crescent. It echoed down the hall and into the kitchen, just as Gruffen flew in, reporting there was someone at the door. Putting down the potato Liz was peeling; she thanked him and wandered out of the kitchen.

Who could it be? Liz wondered. It couldn't be David, he was in his room doing college work. Besides he wouldn't knock. Nor could it be Mr Bacon, who was out for the weekend. Maybe it was Sophie, David's girlfriend. Or it might be some bothersome sales person. Thinking this, Liz prepared herself for a tiring conversation, where she would have to politely tell the salesmen she didn't want whatever they were selling.

Opening the door Liz got a sweet surprise.

"Lizzie!" The visitor beamed. She had her light brown hair tied up on her head in a messy bun, and wore pale blue jeans, a red shirt and a brown leather jacket with matching boots. Over her shoulder hung a brown messenger bag, much the same colour. And in the lady's hands was a dragon.

"Livvy?" Liz asked. But she didn't need to, the dragon confirmed everything.

"Yes Lizzie it's me! And look who I brought along," She said holding up the dragon.

"Livvy! Come in, come in!" Liz said now smiling back, as she led Liv inside and into the kitchen. "Please take a seat. Would you like to stay for tea? It's roast tonight."

"Oh yes please."

Just at that moment Lucy came inside. Seeing the dragon she wondered straight over.

"Lucy, this is Olivia Quake. Liv and I grew up together," Liz said, explaining.

Lucy didn't make an effort to reply, she was too busy studying the dragon. It was like all the dragons her mother made. Green scales, spikes down its back, oval green eyes and big flat feet. But this one looked remarkably like David's dragon.

"Why have you got Gadzooks?" Lucy asked.

"Gadzooks?" Olivia repeated confused. "Who's Gadzooks?"

"Him, that's Gadzooks!" Lucy said hotly.

"Oh Lucy! No, that's not Gadzooks," Liz said realising. "That's Olivia's dragon, Galaxy."

"Galaxy?" Liz's daughter queried as there came a soft hrrr all around them.

"Who's Gadzooks?" Olivia repeated.

"Lucy, could you go fetch David and Zookie please?" Liz asked as Lucy turned on her heals and disappeared down the hall. "I'm so sorry about this Liv. It's just our lodger, I made him a dragon. And well… you'll see."

David appeared in the hall's doorway, also holding a dragon. He wore jeans and a grey shirt, with his thick brown hair falling into his eyes. He placed the clay statue down onto the table.

"What's going on?" David asked, "Why is there a little girl interrupting my college work? Demanding I bring Zookie? Without any manners?" He said looking sharply at Lucy, who had once again barged in on David.

Lucy looked hurt, but she just said almost in a whisper, "Mum's friend, Olivia has Gadzook's sister."

"Sister?" David said, now quiet confused and yet intrigued.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Everyone stood quietly around the kitchen table, not knowing where to take the conversation from here. Olivia placed Galaxy next to Gadzooks so everyone could see them. Lucy was right. They looked exactly the same. They both sat up on their hind legs with their tail sweeping around. A short stubby navy blue pencil in one paw and a small notepad in the other. Sister and brother. Gadzooks and Galaxy.

"Liz," David began, unsurely, "Why are they exactly the same? I thought every dragon you make is different."

"They are," Liz said. "But, I don't know. It was so long ago when I made Galaxy. Lucy hadn't even been born."

Suddenly the two pairs of eyes, sitting on the table flashed violet. Gadzooks straightened up and looked at Galaxy. The female dragon then turned her head towards him. At first they just starred at each other and then they both blew a smoke ring each, giving a toothy grin.

Lucy shot her gaze straight to Olivia. Dragon's moving in the presents of an adult, who didn't know the secret of Gawain!? This was bad. Their visitor just gaped in astonishment.

"Okay, did anyone else just see them move?" Olivia stammered.

"Yes," David said, looking at Liz to see if he was in as big a trouble he thought he was in. She just looked quizzically at the two writing dragons.

"Phew," Olivia breathed, "I thought I was going mad. I've been seeing Galaxy move a lot lately. I watched her write 'Liz' on her notepad the other day. That's why I'm here. Because she told me to."

"What!" Lucy shrieked. "But, but…"

"In your head?" David asked.

"No. She was in this live state that they're in now. I mean yeah, I have seen her writing on her notepad in my mind before, but never, never in reallife!"

"When did you start seeing Galaxy move?" Liz asked, flicking the switch on the kettle on as she continued preparing tea. Taking the hint everyone else took a seat around the table as they could see there was a long evening ahead of them.

"Well, ah when Gismo disappeared."

"Who's Gismo?" Lucy asked.

"Gis is one of the baby dragons you're mum makes. Apparently he's a technology dragon. He's specialty was the mobile phone. Well, that's what he held anyway," Olivia said as she watched Galaxy and Gadzooks acquaintance each other, still not quite believing her eyes.

"Why..." David began, then changed his mind. "How did he disappear?"

"David, could you please pour the tea? I want to get these potatoes in the oven," Liz said as she opened the oven door and slid the tray onto the wire shelf inside, before she began to clean up the kitchen.

"Sure," David replied, now getting up to find the cups. "What flavour would you like, Olivia?"

"Um, something minty please. But, I honestly don't know. He was sitting on my desk with Galaxy next to my laptop and paperwork one day, then the next, he wasn't."

"Can I have a hot chocolate?" Lucy asked.

"That'll be five dollars, thanks," David replied as he continued making the drinks, adding one more onto the list. "What about you Liz?"

"Rosemary please."

**Please review, so I know if people are liking it or not. All pointers appreciated.**

**Thanks =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Now with a hot drink each, the four sat around the dinner table as their dinner cooked. Galaxy and Gadzooks proved fast friends as they hrrred to each other, drew on their notepads and blew smoke rings. After a while of this Gadzook's took Galaxy on a tour of the Pennykettle's house. First they stopped in David's room, and Gadzooks showed Galaxy 'Snigger and the Nutbeast,' which he had helped David write for Lucy's ninth birthday.

Galaxy was quiet impressed, as she now told Zookie of some of the stories she'd helped Olivia write. Olivia had written many stories. Well she started many stories and managed to finish a few which Galaxy helped a lot with. Liv even had several published books, to Gadzook's surprise. Which was surprising in its self. This was his sister, another writing dragon, so it shouldn't be a surprise for their owner to have published books.

They gossiped and talked all about writing and transmitting ideas to their author. Sometimes it was difficult, because they didn't understand what they were trying to say, other times it went really well. When David or Olivia hit a writing spree, they would find themselves having a good old break.

_Hrrr_ Gadzooks said, as a puff of smoke wafted out of his flared nostrils. He took his pencil and together Galaxy and Gadzooks wrote on their notepads.

**Phone**

"Phone?" Olivia suddenly said, interrupting the conversation.

"Yes, did you get it too?" David asked.

As Olivia nodded in response, Lucy queried, "Huh? What are you on about? What phone?"

"Galaxy wrote it on her notepad," Olivia answered. "But what does it mean?"

"So did Zookie," David confirmed.

"I think perhaps, we should be manning a phone," Liz said.

"Why would we need to man a phone?" Olivia asked, then went onto say, "Liz, please, I need an explanation. You make these dragons; you should know what's going on. Why all of a sudden can I see them move? And why is Gismo missing? Maybe I just miss-placed him and this is all a big miss-understanding? But that still doesn't answer my question," Olivia said, as she watched the listening dragon positioned onto top of the fridge, swivel its shell like ears around.

Liz, the calmest of the four, sat in her chair as she drank her tea. While Olivia was trying to grasp an understanding of all the unexpected things that have happed, and David puzzled over his own drink attempting to complete the jigsaw, and Lucy was gapping at everything profoundly. Liz had sat back and thought as she listened.

"Well," she began slowly, almost in an uncertain way. It defiantly wasn't said in a matter-of-fact tone. "All my dragons can come alive. Some are more active than others; these normally tend to be my special dragons. Galaxy, Gismo, Gadzooks, Gruffen, Lucy's Gwendolen, my Guinevere and some others happen to be special dragons. People who don't believe, they don't see the dragons move. It's just a silvery blur to them. But something has made or helped you believe. It could have been something to do with Gismo's disappearance. But there I don't know anything. It's a mystery to us all. I defiantly don't think you miss-placed him. It's something bigger than that. But what?"


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

After Liz's speech, everyone sat back and thought. The word 'phone' was on everyone's mind. They all wanted to know what it meant. Why was it relevant? Did it have something to do with Gismo? Gismo held a phone, after all.

"I think the biggest and most important question to this is, why. Why did Gismo disappear?" Liz said, as she grasped her cup with two hands, tying to hold in the warmth.

Suddenly a ringing filled the house.

"Phone!" Lucy squeaked.

Everyone just sat there staring at each other. Not knowing what to do.

"Should we, er, answer it?" David asked.

"I will," Olivia said as she stood up to find the phone in the hall. As she picked up the hand set, out of its dock, the whole of 42 Wayward Crescent fell silent. You could even hear scales shake with fear and anticipation. As Olivia lifted the phone to her ear Galaxy and Gadzooks flew out from David's room and landed on her shoulders, taking her by surprise.

"Hello," she stammered.

"Mum? Mum? Is that you?" the voice on the other end said.

"James!?" Olivia shrieked in disbelief. "James, where are you? How did you know I was here?"

"I, I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know!? Where are you?"

"I don't know. I don't know anything. Gismo, he, he..."

"Gismo!? What about Gismo?"

"He's here with me, right now. But mum, he can move!"

"Yes, I know. So can Galaxy."

"What? How's that possible?"

"It's a long story James. But tell me, why are you ringing Liz?"

"Liz?"

"Yes, Liz. The lady who made the dragons. My childhood friend, Liz."

"Oh... I don't know. Gismo just gave me his mobile phone that he holds. It was already ringing."

There was a pause as both Olivia and James tried to digest what they had both just learnt. Gismo is with James. James is ringing from Gismo's phone. He doesn't know where he is. The dragons can move. Liz made the dragons. Liz made dragons that can move. Mum is with Liz.

"James, how did you get where ever you are?" Liv asked her son.

"Um. I was on our home phone talking to Dad and then I heard this voice that sounded like his, but now I think wasn't. It told me to go into the study and take Gismo then pack my bags and wait outside for a taxi. So I did that. We stopped at this place. I don't even know what kind of place it was. Just a place. And we stayed there awhile. That's when Gis started moving. He writes text messages on his phone then shows them to me and that's how we communicate. He says I'm needed, but I don't know what for. Mum, I'm getting scared. I love Gis and I trust him and all but its freaky how he moves! He's alive?!"

**Please Review so I know if people are liking it. All pointers appreciated =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"It's going to be okay, James. Trust me."

"Oh-kay," James stammered.

"Do you know what Gismo is planning on doing?"

"No. Not really."

Olivia racked her brains. James didn't know where he was, where he was going and why he was needed. Where did that leave her? She couldn't help him, without starting somewhere. And somewhere seemed to be nowhere. What might James know, that could help her find him? That could help explain what was going on? Nothing. Frustration and anger boiled up inside her, as Olivia searched and searched for a useful question. Or even an answer. Nothing was coming to mind. As the aggravation bubbled at full throttle, worry and sorrow intertwined with it. How on earth was she going to find James? Was he safe?

"Mum, mum!?" James called from the other end of the line. "Are you still there? Are you ok!?"

Realising she hadn't responded to James, Olivia said, "Yes I'm still here. I'm ok. I've got to go now. Look after yourself alright? Call me when you can."

Without even waiting to hear the reply Olivia took the hand set away from her ear and hung up. She looked from one shoulder with Gadzook's sitting on it, to the other with Galaxy.

"What are we going to do?"

As Olivia trudged sulkily back into the kitchen, she looked up to see the Pennykettles' and their lodger's expectant faces. As Gadzooks took off from Olivia's shoulder and landed on the table just in front of David, Liv shook her head solemnly. Taking her seat, she began to recount the phone conversation to the others.

"I just want to know where are they going and why?" Olivia said.

"Yes, they're the biggest questions to this whole thing," David replied.

"Well what do we do know?" Lucy asked.

"We try to find James and Gismo," Olivia declared. "He's only twelve and I can't bear the thought of him all alone wandering the streets of god knows where!"

"But where do we start?" Liz queried.

"I'm not sure," Olivia said rather half-heartedly.

"Are you sure there aren't any clues James could have given? No mention of surroundings? A note left at home? A brochure?" Liz asked, prompting Olivia with ideas that might trigger something.

"None. Zilch."

"Well this is fantastic!" Lucy cried in disappear, "What was the point of him calling then!?"

"Lucy," Liz said sharply, as she shot her a glare, saying she should behave. Then turning back to Olivia said, "How long has Gismo and James been gone?"

"Two days. Enough time for me to search the house top to bottom for Gismo."

"Weren't you worried about James?" David asked.

"Well, no. I thought he was with his father, Phil. They were going to have a boys weekend camping. James was meant to be already to go so, when Phil got home from work they'd be off. I assume Phil was calling home that day, to say he'd be late. And then James said just before that a voice sounding like Phil's, but wasn't, told him to go and wait for a taxi. 'Spose James thought the taxi would take him to Phil's work."

"Didn't Mr Quake call, to say James wasn't with him?" Lucy asked.

"Ahh, no. Not that I can remember."

"Hmm, that's strange," Liz said in thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Just at that moment Galaxy hrrred in Olivia's ear and stamped her foot on her shoulder. Olivia turned her head, and her dragon shoved her notepad in front of her, in an impatient manner.

"What is it?" Olivia asked, taking the notepad from her and read:

**Story**

"Story? Huh? It's no time to be writing, Galaxy," Olivia said.

_Hrrr_, the writing dragon insisted.

"Galaxy, writing isn't going to help me find James."

Puffing a smoke ring in frustration, Galaxy got up and few over to Olivia's shoulder bag, she had left in the hallway. She jumped on it and hrrred to the others, only to receive blank looks. Even Gadzooks looked rather confused. Sighing, Galaxy began to open the bag and pull out Olivia's netbook. Heaving it out, she flipped it open and presses the power button. Everyone watched in fascination. What was Galaxy doing? Once the computer had booted up Galaxy went into the documents and opened one up. Now she hrrred with even more urgency.

"Is this a story you've been writing, Olivia?" David asked, as he took the netbook from Galaxy.

"Yes. It's my most recent. I was writing it when Galaxy wrote 'Liz' on her notepad."

"What happens in it?" Lucy queried.

"Well a boy is travelling to London, because of this force, it's a nice force, not an evil one. That needs to get somewhere, but the boy is the only way he can get there, without being noticed by the public. The force's physical form is of a clay dragon, like the type you make Liz. The dragon or force, needs to get to London to meet this person. But I don't really know who this person is yet."

"Olivia!" Liz cried in excitement.

"What? What is it, mum?" Lucy asked.

Olivia gave Liz a quizzical look, as Lucy looked expectantly at her mother and David glanced up from reading Olivia's story.

"No…" Olivia began.

"No what?" Lucy begged as Olivia and Liz stared at each other.

"I was writing about it the whole time?!" Olivia half asked, half stated.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

As this sank in, Olivia and Liz held each other's gaze, Lucy gapped, David uttered 'what' as he continued to read, Gadzooks picked up his sister's notepad for her and studied it, while, she herself blew a smoke ring in pleasure.

"Yes, look here, you've written that James is walking through the streets and in the distance can see a park. As he passes a street sign, he reads _Graham Street_," David said as he glances up from Olivia's netbook. "Olivia, I don't know how you did it, with you're writing, but we certainly are in the grip of some strange and mystical force. Now, I don't know about you guys, but I think we should get going if we're going to catch up to James."

"Hhh!" gasped Lucy. How was this happening? What was happening? It was all happening too fast for her to keep up.

Pushing her chair back, Olivia stood up, slung her bag over her shoulder and headed for the door. Gadzooks handed over Galaxy's notebook and obediently she few after her mistress.

"We'll go in my car," Olivia said, turning back to the others. "Come on!" She urged.

Quickly everyone got up. Gadzooks positioned himself on David's shoulder, as David took the netbook and wandered down the hall to join Olivia and pull on his grey coat. Liz hurriedly cleared the table of the mugs, while telling Lucy to grab her own coat. Then decided dinner was postponed and switched off the oven. Once both Liz and Lucy were in their coats, the four of them, plus Gadzooks and Galaxy hopped into Olivia's car and headed off for London.

The drive was long, but David read them Olivia's story to pass the time. They stopped by a takeaway store for dinner and ate in the car as they continued driving. Around half an hour after finishing their tea, they arrived at _Graham Street_.

"So where is he?" Lucy asked as they peered through the car windows.

"I'd say it's been quite some time since Liv wrote about him passing here and us arriving," Liz said. "Maybe an hour or more."

"An hour!" Lucy exclaimed, "He could be anywhere by now."

"Is it just me or is that phone box on the corner, ringing?" Olivia asked.

"I think it is," David confirmed as he got out of the car and ventured out into the cool air of the evening, with Gadzooks tagging along.

As he stepped inside the phone box, Olivia, Liz, Lucy and Galaxy all watched from their seats in the car. David glanced through the glass wall, back to the others as he cautiously picked up the phone. He was in there for a whole of five minutes before he made his way back to the car.

"Who was it?" Lucy asked.

"Was it James. Or Gismo?" Olivia pressed.

"No. It was a women. She said 14 Harrison Lane. Where's that exactly?"

"A women? Who?" Liz asked.

"She didn't say," David replied.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

"Right, Lucy pass me the maps please. David buckle up. Next stop 14 Harrison Lane," Olivia announced, as Lucy handed over the maps. Quickly as possible Olivia located their destination then started up the car.

It didn't take long until Olivia was driving up the lane and pulling into the driveway. Switching off the engine, she hesitated, unsure if this was the right thing to be doing. Glancing over to the others, she took a deep breath and got up out of the car, picked up Galaxy as she resumed her solid form and began walking towards number 14's front door. As Olivia lead the way, everyone else scrambled out from their seats and hurried to join her. Arriving at the door, David pressed the doorbell and waited. As they listened to the chiming ring echo through the house, the call was almost instantly answered.

The door swung open and there was a lady in her middle ages. She had bright red hair and shining green eyes. To Olivia she reminded her a lot of Liz.

"Hello!" She chirped, "I've been expecting you. Come in, someone wants to see you."

As Liz stepped through the door, the others followed her and the red-headed lady into the living room. There before them was a boy, who looked about twelve years old and holding a little clay dragon. And the dragon held its own mobile phone.

"James! Gismo!" Olivia cried rushing towards them. "Are you ok? What's happened? Why are we here? What's going on?"

"It's ok Mum. Louisa is going to explain," James replied.

"You'd better take a seat," the red-headed lady said.

Everyone sat. Olivia next to James on the couch, with Liz and Lucy on the other side and David found himself a comfy arm chair. Louisa then placed herself in the opposite arm chair and began.

"I'm Louisa Pennykettle and I'm a descendant of Guinevere - "

"What!?" spluttered Lucy as she sat bolt upright.

"Lucy, let her speak," Liz said, with only half the force she'd normally use, because she too was quite intrigued and confused.

"Guinevere?" Olivia asked.

"She's the dragon princess. The one who caught the last true dragon's fire tear," David answered.

"Yes I know."

"What!?" Lucy coughed again.

"How do you know about her?" Liz asked, now completely and utterly confused and yet a hit of excitement and interest followed.

"I have dreams about her. A beautiful girl with flowing red hair, catching a tear from a dragon; Gawain. But how are you her descendant?"

"Quite, how?" David asked.

"It's a long story," Louisa replied.

"Then tell," Olivia pressed.

"Hang on," Liz said, butting in. "Lucy and I are both descendants too. Why have you brought us here?"

**So what do you think? Please remember to Review. All pointers appreciated. It's really getting interesting now, hey?**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Taking a deep breath, Louisa continued her speech, "Now I know it's going to be a shock, but please let me finish before you say anything." She paused as everyone nodded in reply. "As I said before, I am Louisa Pennykettle and I'm a descendant of Guinevere. I believe I'm your sister, Liz. A sister you've never met, nor heard of. There was a mix up when I was ten, you must have been around three at the time. Mother had married a year after you were born, but then Aunty found out and made Mother divorce the man. Aunty isn't one for marriages because then they tend to find out our family secret," Louisa explained.

"When the paper work was being done, they thought I was the man's child. Something to do with the fact that they had been seeing each other for a few years around the time I was born, before he moved away. So they thought I was his child that he hadn't known of until Mother and him had married and where back together. They knew you couldn't be his because you had been born before they got back together. So I was whisked away with the man, his name was Winston Hedge, and became my father. He was a nice man and I loved him for that. He actually believed I was his child, which was fine by me. It wasn't until Aunty came for me, for her teachings that I saw Mother again. She told me you were fine, my little sister, and soon it'll be you're turn for Aunty's teachings," Louisa said, directing this part to Liz.

"Aunty groaned on and on at how stupid human kind were to mix me up as the offspring of Winston. But anyway. After Aunty had finished teaching me I did some travelling. I visited Winston and Mother often. I was going to look to for you, but things kept holding me back. Like my job, I was an art teacher at a primary school, and then I was expecting a child. Twins actually. Rosie and Daisy. Funny really, they were born the day of a local flower show. So it's taken me a long time before I could find you."

"Wow," Liz murmured.

"That's a lovely story, Louisa, but why am I here? And James? And how exactly did you find Liz?" Olivia asked.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

"Yes, well I also make clay dragons, like the ones you have," Louisa said gesturing to Gismo, Galaxy and Gadzooks, who all sat up interested and expectantly.

"I used my listening dragon to track the traces or sounds I should say, of other special clay dragons. She found Gismo and Galaxy, in her range and sent them a message; Liz Pennykettle. She listened to Gismo on his mobile and traced his number and I then texted him. I had hoped these dragons were Liz's and that maybe they were living with her. But Gismo told me otherwise. Yes they were of Liz's hand but were not with her. I asked for Liz's contact number but he said he'd bring her to me. And that's where Gismo took over really. He intercepted James' father's call home and told James he needed to wait for a taxi outside, while sounding like James' father. The taxi Gismo had called for came and took them to London. Having a few stops along the way. Once in London they walked here. Gismo always kept tabs with me by texting me. While Galaxy told James's mother, you Olivia, to write about what was happening. Then she told you to visit Liz. Once at Liz's Gismo rang and gave the phone to James. Gismo's plan was, take James with him so A) he could travel in public easily and B) it would make Olivia come after him, hopefully bringing Liz with her. Which you did. Thank you. Yes I know it was very secretive, but Gismo said it would be easier than me just ringing Liz, which might freak her out. So yeah, that's basically it," Louisa said, finishing her story.

"Goodness!" Olivia cried, trying to take this all in.

"Gosh," David half whispered.

"I have an Aunty!?" Lucy shrieked.

"I have a sister?" Liz said.

"It's magical!" beamed James.

Hrrr! the dragons puffed, as smoke rings wafted from their nostrils. Galaxy took her pencil and wrote on her pad, as Gadzooks did the same. Then they both held out their notepads for the others to read. On the two pads was one word each:

**The End**

**I hope you enjoyed my story. It's my first ever FanFiction! Please Review =)**


End file.
